


The Limousine

by Moomoogirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, And you're invited, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, I promise, It's Sasha's birthday, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shiganshina Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoogirl1/pseuds/Moomoogirl1
Summary: “What was the point of renting a limousine if there aren't enough seats?” Armin gives an already sweaty Bertolt a sympathetic glance and chooses to answer Jean's snappy remark. “Well, in the end all we could afford was the eight passenger”.To make room, Ymir suggests they sit in each other's laps. Mikasa sits on Eren's, both get Armin's undivided attention, and the three never go to the party they helped rent the limo for in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's your girl. Back it again, throwing my sins at you all. I am polyamory trash, please accept me and this for what it is with love.
> 
> This time we have my favorite Shiganshina Trio. I've wanted to write something with these three for such a loooong time and then the other characters came along for the ride? Which is fine because I love them all.

“What was the point of renting a limousine if there aren't enough seats?”

Armin gives an already sweaty Bertolt, who had been tasked with finding the vehicle, a sympathetic glance and chooses to answer Jean's snappy remark. “Well, in the end all we could afford was the eight passenger”. Connie, with his jacket already draped over his shoulder, gives Jean a light slap on the back. “Yeah dude, we're not balling yet so chill. We just have to figure out how we're going to do this...”

All twelve of them, huddled in their flashy suits, dresses, ties and heels exchanged looks outside the restaurant they had just exited. Their designated driver, who seemed remarkably used to parties of young people discussing seating arrangements before even going into the vehicle, merely yawned and scrolled through his phone. Then they all turned to Sasha, the birthday girl, who just once in her life wanted to throw herself a pricey party. You could say they were worried the limited space would dampen the experience but she still had that bright smile on her face. Maybe it was because she had a steak and fries, lobster with a side of salad plus three slices of chocolate cake all to herself just earlier. Yeah, that was probably it.

“We can just smoosh in together!” she tells her friends cheerily. “And it's not too hot tonight so we won't be burning up in there”.

“I offer myself as tribute! To sit next to Bert,” Reiner in his suede gray jacket and black slacks jokes, only causing Bertolt to fret further. Annie rolls her eyes, arms crossed, the glitter white nail polish Historia had applied on her fingernails sparkling in the night air. “It doesn't matter who sits next to who. It's still going to be a tight fit”.

“You know what this means?” Ymir, in a low button gold shirt drawls as she hunches over Historia's head with a coyish smile. “Some of us are going to have to sit on someone else's lap”. Marco lets out a laugh, the freckles peppered across his face dancing. “Oh gosh, I haven't done that since I was in middle school. But it would make some room”.

“You guys have fun with that,” Jean grumbles under his breath like a grumpy old man. “I'm not sitting on anyone's lap and no one's ass is touching mine, you hear me?”

“Aw really?” Marco says, eyes wide and seemingly innocent. “I was kind of looking forward to sitting on yours to be honest...”

The taller ashy blond starts to sputter and choke, as he always does when Marco puts his rare but smooth flirting skills into practice. Then it was Eren's turn to rancorously laugh. He had until now said nothing because he was still chowing down on his second helping of take out alfredo like, in Jean's words, a heathen (“Fuck you, shits good!” he cursed back at him, little bits of pasta flying from his mouth). But watching Jean suffer in any shape or form was a good pastime for him.

“Eren, you're going to choke,” Mikasa in her fashionable white coat with split sleeves chided. She had been quiet this whole time because she was Mikasa and Mikasa tended to be rather quiet, even amongst friends.

“Okay Marco sits in Jean's lap and Historia darling sits in mine~!” Ymir announces in gross fashion, expression all gooey with stupid love for her precious girlfriend. Historia, in her poofy party dress giggles behind her hands and flashed her a brilliant smile. Even Armin had to admit it right then and there, Ymir was one lucky lady.

“W-Wait, I never agreed to that!” Jean shouts and Connie snickers evilly. “Well you can just sit in his then”. “I don't object,” Marco says with a grin, eyes twinkling. It shuts Jean up instantly.

“I'll sit on someone's lap,” Connie speaks again, proud of his not so subtle matchmaking skills. “I'm short and I don't really care who”.

“Even Bertolt?” Annie says with a deadpan tone but the flash of mirth in her eyes is something Armin doesn't miss.

“Even Bert,” Connie declares dramatically. “Sweat, nerves and all”.

“I'm not sure if I should happy or sad about that...” the freakishly tall young man mutters under his breath but Sasha starts waving her hands in the air toward Connie. “Con, sit on my lap! I still need to finish telling you about the possum I found in my toilet last week”. Connie readily agrees without any of Jean's embarrassment or Ymir's adoration because he and Sasha are kind of already married without either of them even realizing it.

“I would sit on Bert's lap but I'm too big and he's way too tall for me,” Reiner muses out loud as Ymir hastily opens the door, ready to get this show on the road. Her lap is cold and her darling's bum is the only thing that can warm it up. “Well, I guess Annie could sit on either of our laps”.

“Absolutely not,” Annie curtly refuses, face severe and eyes wide. It plainly screams, _“First of all, how_ dare _you”._

“But we need one more pair to make room,” Reiner protests, palms slightly raised. “Don't be stubborn”.

“Okay, I'm going to try and say this again,” Jean speaks up one final time. “I already said I wasn't going to sit on Marco's-”

“Damn it Marco, just drag him in here!” Ymir calls from inside the limo as Historia sticks half her torso back out. She stretches her arm and beckons them with a finger. “In you come love birds. There's sparkling champagne in the cooler”. “Can't say no to sparkly drinks!” Marco concludes, gently taking Jean's hand in his own. “Let's go _honey_ ”.

“Oh my god...” Jean says weakly, nearly tripping on his feet as he gingerly follows Marco's lead. “I'll let you guys talk it out? Meet ya inside!” Sasha says as she links her arms with Connie. They both give Armin a look before ducking in, silently pleading he'll go on damage control if the remaining party starts to bicker. He gives them a reassuring smile. He was already on it.

“It's okay guys,” he speaks up to garner their attention. “Annie's not the only short one here. I'll be the one to sit on someone's lap”.

“But Armin you're not that short. At least not anymore,” Eren raises a point, with his fork raised to his mouth. He was really planning on finishing all that before heading to the VIP party, wasn't he...

“He's still the second to shortest so he's not wrong,” Annie glares at the feasting brunette and Bertolt makes a whine like noise because he's clearly stressed and he would have gladly forked up money and gone broke for a week or two just so they could have gotten a bigger limousine.

“You're definitely going into smart ass mode here,” Eren sourly states, staring at the persistent woman. Usually the two got along in their own weird way but they were never without moments like these. “Come on Annie,” Reiner joins in through gritted teeth, losing his patience. “I know you're still annoyed with us about losing your stuffed bear-”

“And I'm looking day and night for it, I promise!” Bertolt adds in with a desperate whisper, in hopes that no one in the limo had heard the reason for Annie's somewhat colder attitude towards the duo. But the damage has already been done. Eren, mid bite, shudders in a breath and starts to laugh once more.

“Holy shit Annie,” He says shakily because he's smiling so hard. His styrofoam tray is dangerously close to falling from his hands. “A stuffed toy. Really?” Armin frowns, not at all pleased with his behavior. “Eren, please stop taking her feelings lightly here”.

“Tell her to stop making a big fuss on Sasha's birthday just because Boyfriend 1 and 2 lost her teddy first”.

Annie's demeanor turns murderous then. Like when she found out her step father threw away her old rock posters or when Jean pretended to break her iPhone and regretted it not even a second later.

“Ok then Eren. Maybe I should sit on _your_ lap”.

Oh boy. Armin had not been expecting her to use that tactic. Still, despite the way Eren's laugh and left over pasta gets stuck in his throat, he has to admit he's impressed.

“Don't...Don't be s-stupid!” Eren chokes as Mikasa sighs huffily and firmly slaps his back.

“You're right,” Annie presses on, eyes thinned and the left corner of her lip curling. “That would upset Mikasa. You know, maybe you should sit on her lap instead?”

Poor Mikasa didn't even get a warning. Armin's not sure even he, with all his excellent guesswork and understanding at what makes his friends work and tick, could have given her one. The fair, dark haired beauty slaps Eren's back hard one last time in shock, her eyes slightly widening.

“Okay,” Eren growls, canines showing. “Now you're really pushing it-”

“I think that's a good idea Annie,” Reiner suddenly says, stare hard. Bertolt's glare looks ten times more sharp and whelp, at least Armin saw Eren's 'boyfriend 1 and 2' comment turning against him. “Since Eren thinks he can just butt into people's business,” Reiner continues, arms folded across his chest. “Maybe he should just stick to what he knows”.

The connotation of 'know' is not lost on Armin whose annoyance with Eren quickly shifts. “I already said I would sit on someone's lap. Or have you all conveniently forgotten?”

“Hey Armin!” Jean yells, head popping out. He looks considerably happier than he did when he got in but Armin, after knowing the lean man since their college days, knows it doesn't have much to do with sitting in Marco's lap currently.

“You have to come in here and hear about this freaking possum!”

“Ugh, Jean no-”

“Oh, let these fine boys and girls handle this on their own, I insist!” His hand shoots up to grab Armin's arm and before he can have a proper struggle, Ymir's light brown arm shoots out to also grab onto him. Because Ymir likes drama and she's wanted to see Mikasa in an embarrassing situation since the day she meet her.

In he's dragged into the limo, with an ungraceful tumble next to Sasha/Connie. Jean pulls him to his/Marco's side, the freckled friend mouthing a 'sorry'. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt quickly join them, leaving Mikasa and Eren no choice but to sit in either one or the other's lap. There's a frustrated yell from Eren and then quiet talking from Mikasa.

Armin wishes he was out there with them or at least, could see them to get a gist of what she was telling him. Probably telling him they could still sit next to each other though it would be an extremely tight fit. Or something else...if Mikasa is feeling particularly bold tonight. And since she's wearing the little red dress under that white jacket (the one her mother begged her to wear before she at least turned 25), Armin is not surprised to see Eren step into the limo first, jerking his hand so Sasha could make room for him in between herself and Armin. Mikasa comes in last, serene and regal, but Armin is positive if there was more light in this limo, he'd see the light pink on her cheeks. She calmly sits on Eren's lap who loudly gulps, eyeing the ceiling.

“All riiiight,” Ymir cheers from her seat and Historia admonishes her. Their chauffeur who honestly, they had forgotten was driving them there, sticks his head in the doorway. He must have kindly offered to hold onto Eren's doggy bag, as he has the container in his hands. “Comfy?” he asks, a bemused smile on his face.

“Toasty,” Eren spitefully answers back to show everyone in this damned limo he is comfortable, and is not bothered by Mikasa sitting in his lap at all.

“Thank you for your patience,” Armin says, ignoring the hammering in his chest, Mikasa's downcast eyes and the way her hands fold neatly on her clutch. Everyone sheepishly follows suit but the older gentleman didn't seem to mind. They are paying him for the whole night after all.

 

* * *

 

Sasha's opossum story is actually pretty terrifying. But not to her of course.

“And when animal control finally got her into the crate, I got to say goodbye to her,” she yammers on, arms snugly around Connie's middle. He is happily downing a shot of rum. “I don't think her memory of me will be a happy one though. She kept screaming and I think she was a little traumatized about the whole thing”.

“And you weren't?” Bertolt cries out from his seat, glass of champagne in his hand. He looks pretty traumatized himself. And maybe a little tipsy. For such a tall guy, he was kind of a light weight.

“What? Heck no. I went to bed feeling very blessed,” Sasha says dreamily. “The whole thing reminded me of back home. My parents got a real kick out of it when I told them about it”.

Armin politely chuckles at that but not before taking his hundredth glance at Eren and Mikasa next to him. The young woman hasn't moved an inch, her face blank. The same could not be said for Eren, who kept shifting his legs and squirming under her. Armin has half a mind to whisper for him to stop. Mikasa might think the reason he's moving so much under her is because she's heavy and they've found she's a little sensitive about her weight despite being all lean muscle.

“One time I opened my bedroom door and found a bat flying around,” Historia shares as Ymir, with a beer in one hand, plays with her partner's hair with her other.

“Those things carry rabies, what did you do?” Marco asks, craning his head from behind Jean. Jean meanwhile, goes still, trying his best not to move too much. He then takes his hundredth glance at Eren and smirks to himself. Karma was a wonderful thing.

“Oh it didn't end well,” Historia sighs. “I'm not really fond of bats but it really did bother me when my brother threw a shoe at it. Killed it right on the spot”. “Yeah, excluding your saintly sis, most of your family are brutes,” Ymir comments solemnly, and then precedes to stroke her girl's cheeks.

“That sucks,” Annie says absently listening from the other side of the limo. She's eyeing her own drink with suspicion. She wasn't really a drinker and when she did drink, it was to try to understand why the hell everyone else liked it so much. Plus she had put her non-drinking buddy, Mikasa, in her current predicament. So might as well sip a bit as self retribution or something along those lines. She'd make it up to her later but Eren was asking for it.

The ride goes over a bump, spilling a bit of Reiner's sparkling champagne (“Shut up, it's totally manly” he told off a teasing Connie, Jean and Ymir as he poured himself a glass). Bertolt giggles because he is definitely falling further down the drunk rabbit hole. But there's a quiet hiss and Armin turns his head to catch Eren lower his head towards his chest. His bangs, getting longer and in due of a trimming, fall silkily against Mikasa's back, the dark brown on white cloth contrasting. Armin can't make out his face so he instead peeks at Mikasa. She's still stoic but her eyes are blinking a lot more now, like she's trying pull herself out of a dream.

“Armin, would you like some sparkling champagne before it's finished?” Marco calls him from his assessments, cocking the bottle toward him. The blond, his own blond bangs falling into his eyes, wordlessly takes the whole bottle, throws his head back and gulps it all down.

“Damn son,” Connie says in awe as Armin thanks Marco after he's done. He needed that. It's going to be a long night.

 

By the time they are a block or two away from the building the party is taking place, everyone becomes noisier. Reiner and Ymir begin singing that one frog song that doesn't really have any lyrics and became annoying the second week it was released. Bertolt tried to join in but he ended up putting his head in the crook of Annie's neck, which since he was so tall, was very awkward. Annie's wrath has since simmered down thanks to the alcohol in her system but she is also unfortunately a light weight. He keeps murmuring sorry for losing her baby teddy and she keeps saying it's okay, and promising they can dance in the pale moon light despite it being cloudy and the party not even being held outside.

Then Sasha, who is pretty excellent at holding her liquor, is rocking back and forth in her seat because she's really hoping the chef/rapper who is throwing this party recognizes her from the numerous tweets she sent him (that he happily responds to from time to time). Connie reassures her the star will and suggests they should pour another toast for being broke young adults living life and still having fun. Historia shouts fuck yeah, because she has this surprisingly cute habit of getting a sailor's mouth when tipsy. She shakes her vodka bottle at Eren, hidden behind Mikasa, and demands to know why the hell the man isn't drinking like he said he would.

“He's shy,” Jean hiccups out a laugh and then presses his mouth in a tight but nervous smile as Marco, the only quiet drunk of the group, starts brazenly stroking his thigh.

“Oh dear...” Armin mumbles under his breath. If traffic doesn't pick up, the stroking is going to become full on petting soon enough. He's been watching the two's progress for months and with each gathering they've come closer reaching the ever elusive “second base”. He's shaken from his thoughts when a familiarly cool hand softly grips his. Mikasa still has her eyes trained on the plain clutch she brought for this occasion but the tips of her ears are visibly darker than the rest of her body, even in the dark atmosphere of the limo. Half of Eren's face is covered by his right hand, brows furrowed and eyes blazing brightly. When Armin looks down at the silent man's feet, clad in his only pair of dress shoes, he sees his right foot shaking back and forth, on edge.

They could not pull up to the venue fast enough. Sasha lets out a hoot and everyone accept the now tense trio does likewise (Armin never thought he'd see the day Annie give a hooray, even if it was sarcastic). Their chauffeur promptly jogs out from the driver's seat to open the door for them. Sasha, with her hand in Connie's, is the first to go out. Normally they'd all be worried about her ripping her clothes but she's wearing a cute dark green lace jumpsuit that reminds everyone around her that she indeed does have a figure. It was a birthday present to herself and she cried a bit because she's still not used to owning expensive stuff. But she's doing so well in her culinary classes and her friends reminded her she deserved nice things. Armin momentarily forgets what's brewing next to him to fondly watch her skip off with an ecstatic Connie by her side.

Everyone follows suit, nearly goofy looking smiles on their faces. Jean's looks the goofiest of all as Marco walks out the door with him, hand on his butt. Annie is the last to leave and realizes the three of them aren't budging. Her face looks pretty when it's this pink, eyes watchful with little trace of her previous anger. “Aren't you guys coming?”

Armin was silently anointed the one to explain whatever situation he so pleased shortly before the limo pulled up. Silent conversations between the three of them had become totally normal over the past few years. They had an early start since they knew each other since they were children after all.

“Tell everyone that Eren ate too much alfredo,” he says crooked smile on his face. They're all good friends but Annie studies him like she does the mineral collection in her room. He always had the hardest time lying to her. “It'll be a while but we're going to take care of it”.

Her eyes grow slightly in size, knowing any way. “Oh...I'm sorry”.

Mikasa finally looks up, grim. “You will be”.

But Mikasa is practically her best friend so she only smiles at that. “I'll be awaiting your judgment then. Good luck”. With that, Annie hops out, her short purple dress flowing girlishly behind her. Their chauffeur watches her go for a second before turning back to them.

“I assume if he's feeling sick you'll want to go to a pharmacy close by?”

“Oh no, Eren's not big on over the counter medicine,” Armin says and, despite Eren being a doctor's son, it's true. He's lost count on how many times he's had to shove advil down Eren's throat while Mikasa held him down. “If we could just pull up somewhere quiet, close by and be left alone for a while, that'd be great, thanks.

The driver's eyebrows raise a bit. “We do pride ourselves on being confidential. As long as lives aren't in immediate danger course”.

A muffled “fuck” comes from Eren, head once again leaning heavily on Mikasa's back. His voice is significantly huskier than it was before the ride here.

“It's nothing of that nature,” Armin assures him, a tad bit amused with this guy even if Eren isn't.

“Okay then. I know a quiet yet relatively safe area around here,” the chauffeur tells them and with a nod, closes the door to make his way back to his post.

“I'm going to kill those guys,” Eren grits out, head pressing hard against the young woman in his lap. His feet begin tapping frantically on the carpeted floor.

“No you're not”.

“He's not,” Mikasa says, and her eyes finally water like they've been dying to. “I'll kill them first”.

Armin quietly picks up the half empty vodka bottle Historia had been waving around. “Well, they might end up thinking they did you a favor”.

The two don't say anything, instead choosing to give him rather brittled looks. He shrugs, trying his best not smile at them or the situation.

“Just trying to be positive”. He picks up a discarded cup, tilting it towards them. “Drink?”

Mikasa's defensive demeanor then soothes into something entirely different but always there, her eyes glazed and mouth parted. He suddenly feels his throat tighten.

“Oh _Armin_ ”.

The cord in his stomach is strummed. He makes no moves as she slinks over to him, hungry. Sinuously wrapping her arms around his neck, she presses her hot lips on the side of his mouth. And then she does it again, and again until he opens his lips to swallow for air. She takes the opportunity to stick her even hotter tongue in his mouth.

“Mmm-M-Mikasa”.

“I'm just...preparing,” she explains with prompt, pulling away. She begins to fiddle with his bow tie. It's the same one she brought him for his birthday five years ago, when they all had significantly less money than they do now. She places her head on his chest. She wants to hear his heart flutter around his rib cage like a busy butterfly. She thinks it's one of the loveliest sounds in the world, right up there with Eren's laugh. She turns her attention to the other man now as he frees the very source of their problem.

She had no clue what was “big” or what was “small” until she heard a huddle of girls back in high school gossip and whisper amongst themselves. One of the girls had snuck into the boy's locker room, just to see if she could do it. But the boys came in and she had to rush into one of the empty lockers. She saw things uninterested girls like Mikasa had never seen. Some boys had even taken showers. Eren was one of them. In their words, the girl had reported his “junk was huge”.

Mikasa, who had until then never cared about such things, found the girl and threatened to pummel her if she dared spied on her unsuspecting boy ever again.

It is not without a smidge of pride that she now regards the big bulging shaft being stroked by his antsy fingers.

“You know...” Eren says, face contorting between pleasure and irritation. “I'll be real quick. You guys don't have to do nothin'”.

“I'm sure we've all learned from experience that quickness isn't exactly your forte,” Armin chides, trying in vain to ignore the tightening of his own pants. “Hey, that's not a bad thing,” he quickly adds when Eren looks offended. Mikasa turns to face him, making it a point to brush against Armin right where it counted.

“I wish you had better control over yourself,” she confesses, eyes glued to his busy hands.

“Bull shit,” Eren finally grins cheekily, while sinking further into his seat. “Just _wait_ till we pull over”.

Armin's lower abdomen jolts at the numerous possibilities that could potentially unfold. He vaguely wonders if he carried any lube or condoms on him but then reasons that maybe only Mikasa and Eren should have fun tonight. This isn't their limo, there will be less mess that way and they'll get to the party faster. He'll just watch them go at it and sip some of the Hennessy that hasn't been touched yet. The scene plays out in his head, only he looks a bit more badass in his daydream, with neater hair, fresher clothes (because the shirt he has on now has ruffles in the middle and that's not even close to cool) and a cigar in his hands. No wait, he hates tobacco. He'll vape then, surround himself in clouds as Mikasa bites her lip when Eren comes in her with a throaty groan. Like a really cinematic porno.

“Uh Armin?”

“He might be more tipsy than we thought”.

Armin hums absent mindedly and wonders why neither Eren or Mikasa are naked yet. The car is coming to a pull, along a well lit street. It doesn't take long for the chauffeur to get out the vehicle, presumably to head off to a nearby convenient store.

“So...” Eren begins, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

“You're not the only one who needs to be taken care here Eren,” Mikasa says softly, creeping her way back to him. Armin gets a good look at her round, firm backside and considers that if Ymir is lucky then he is ten times more so.

“I know that,” Eren reminds her with a ridiculously childish pout. But it doesn't stay for long, his expression turning quite wicked. “You don't think I didn't feel your heat radiating down there?” He mouths his words over her mouth and Armin just wants them to smash their lips together already. Mikasa hikes her already short dress up and her bottom pops out, her perfect, practically bare ass exposed in the open air. She's wearing the thong Ymir and Annie got her as a joke some time ago. Little did they know Eren and Armin owed them their thanks.

“Damn you're the best,” Eren purrs, admiring the delicious sight in front of him. His hand dives straight in her folds and with a jump, she hunches her shoulders with a whine. It was almost comical how shy and in denial the two acted in front of everyone else. Armin's sure most of them think the two have barely gotten the gall to hold each other's hands. Only Annie, along with Bertolt and Reiner seemed to have a semblance of an idea what their relationship was really like. And that Armin was heavily involved.

Not that this info would surprise any of the others. If they had been randomly told that Eren, Armin and Mikasa, childhood friends from an old sleepy town right near the border of Canada, were in a mutually sexual relationship with each other, they wouldn't be a bit shocked. It was just that it was hard to imagine Armin ever having the balls to admit he had a thing for both his childhood companions. Which, hey, was fair enough. These liaisons were not planned by him. They just sort of happened. Like what was happening right now.

Mikasa has her hands on Eren’s shoulders, making wondrous little sounds. She had a habit of trying to make as little noise as possible. Eren's face is buried in the top of her breast. The cut of the dress was low enough so access to her areolas would have been fairly easy. He makes his own content sounds from there, his arm leaving her thin waist to give attention to his dick again but still keeping up with fingering his lover.

This would have been the part where Armin pours himself some alcohol and lounge coolly as he watched the two go at it. But it feels like his whole body is on fire and he can't keep still. He strokes the bottle of Hennessy as if rubbing it instead of himself will assuage the growing discomfort. _“Don't make this about yourself,”_ he internally scolds himself, taking a swill of the strong drink. _“They'll ask if you need some attention when they're done but we got to get back to the party and they were feeling horny way longer than you were...well, okay Mikasa did look real tempting trying not to look bashful in Eren's lap. And Eren's little hiss you noticed maaaay have made you feel some type of way. But! That doesn't matter. Point is, we-”_

“How's Armin?” Mikasa manages to ask mid gasp, trembling as Eren curls three fingers inside her wet haven. Armin avoids eye contact with the green eyes peeking over her shoulders lest he get caught. But it's a fool's mission. Eren knows him to damn well.

“He's pretending he's not affected for _some_ reason,” Eren reports in a mock huffy manner only to give his idle beloved a smile and a wink. Mikasa pushes his hand from out of her, and turns to give Armin a reproachful look. It always troubled her when he denied himself pleasure, even with them.

“Was it when I kissed you?”

“No way, he was watching us like a wolf earlier,” Eren says with an easy laugh. They was once a time he'd be right there with Mikasa, wondering why Armin in some ways still managed to be timid and unsure around them after all these years. But he's learned he responds better when they don't make a big deal about it. It weighs him down less when all is said and done. It's just a character trait that Armin will probably always have, in some shape or form. But they'll kiss him and make him feel better every time.

Eren drops Mikasa on her back, and her hair spills around her head on the leather seats like a dark halo. The street lights make her skin glow and her eyes shine with love as she smiles up to Armin, fingers lazily brushing against his knees. If Mikasa's pale skin glows, Eren's darker tan shines bronze like a muted sun. His toothy smile is bright and shoots right into Armin, tying knots with his heart strings.

“Come over here silly,” he sweetly orders him.

Armin, face hot and most definitely red, scoots over and lets out a little yelp when Eren grabs him by the front of his shirt. He possessively smashes his lips on his and Armin can taste the creamy alfredo sauce on his tongue. It's a funny combination with the alcohol he had just been drinking. He giggles a bit at that when Mikasa sits up to wrap her arms around him from behind.

“Too bad I don't have the strap on,” she says quietly and Armin pulls away from Eren to laugh some more.

“What? I was serious,” she mumbles warmly in his ear and then lightly nips the ear lobe. Armin squirms because the pressure at this point is unbearable and Eren goes for his lips again. As he serves slow, hard kisses he does the honor of unbuttoning his white dress pants.

“So,” Eren speaks as he turns his attention to his neck. “I think this is how we should do this”. His words feel hot against his skin and Armin chokes out a cry when his member is finally released.

“Poor thing,” Mikasa whispers with a click of her tongue. She moves to stroke him before he even has time to think. Her cool hands feel perfect on his hot privates and he shakes as his eyes automatically close shut.

“Hey, I wasn't called poor thing,” Eren says, hands rubbing Armin's abdomen, further driving him over the edge. It would be crazy on his part to even pretend he wasn't as needy as them at this point. “And are you two listening? Armin should be in the middle”.

“Lube and condom,” Armin croaks out as Mikasa turns him around to face her. She's as flushed as him, jacket discarded and breast hanging tastefully over the top of her dress. He kind of wants to take her out of it but time wise, that wouldn't be a good idea.

“Mikasa has some in her little purse,” Eren mumbles on his shoulder blade, giving the sweat settled there a sensuous lick. He takes over the fondling as Mikasa deftly reaches down for her clutch. She fishes around for the items she suspected they may need; just in case. Her instincts had yet to fail her. When she finally found them, Eren was already dry humping Armin, rubbing his dick in the other's now bare ass crevice. The only clothes the blond still has on is his dress shirt and socks. Eren viciously sucked near his collar bone and sped up the fisting over his dick. No wonder Armin was getting louder.

“Eren, you're going to make him come before either of us,” she warns and Eren unhinges his jaw off Armin's skin with an angry pop.

“Fuck, I can't help it. You both drive me up the wall, I'm going to go crazy one day”.

“I wouldn't mind seeing that,” Mikasa admits, grabbing Eren's hand from beneath Armin and lathering some lube on his finger tips.

“That would involve me finding a way to fuck both you at the same time. Like get plastic surgery to make another dick for me or something”.

“You say the strangest things when we get like this,” Armin wheezes out with a lopsided smile. His brain was starting to function just a bit again, now that there were no hands on his throbbing member. “Though, there is such a medical condition where someone can be born with two- _ah!_ ” Eren's fingers are not a cool has Mikasa's. They're warm and long, always seemed to know the right area to stroke into oblivion.

“At least let him finish,” resting Mikasa admonishes, rubbing her clit at the sight of her boys above her. She aches and she wants to be filled badly. What Armin lacks in length, he compensates in girth. She loves it best when he's fumbling cutely, pushing in and out of her and the memory of past love making sets her on edge.

“Forgive me if I don't want you guys thinking about an actual person with two dicks after I admit that's my deepest, darkest fantasy. Fuck that guy”.

“You're big enough as it is,” Armin says weakly as he pushes himself further onto Eren's probing fingers. He starts with two and in less than a minute, adds a third. By the fourth one, Armin's getting loud again, head dipped onto Mikasa's chest. She takes that moment to unwrap the condom, stretching it over the dick hanging over her while using her feet to discard her heels.

“Eren...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” his response clipped because Mikasa will forever chide him. What he would have liked to have done, if they were back at his apartment and they didn't have to worry about friends wondering where the hell they were or a too friendly chauffeur, would be to take his time and just stare and admire the two people beneath him. He'd marvel on how beautiful Mikasa looked in the low lights and how perfectly shaped Armin's blinking hole was. But he would have to make due with making them cum, at the same time if he could help it.

When he does push into Armin's waiting form, the blond bites down from the pain and the pleasure that simultaneously comes. He feels the blood pulse from Eren's penis beat against his walls and the supple muscle between his teeth. Under him, Mikasa's pants quicken, turned on by being bitten. Eren's fierce green eyes go crossed and blink rapidly, brain matter going static. He's been here, in Armin, plenty of times before. But each time feels like the first time all over again. His hole was made for him, he thinks and instinct takes over in a matter of seconds, his body slipping out just a bit to slam back in again.

Armin screams and Mikasa hushes him, lifting his head to kiss his lips. Spurned by the sounds of their kisses, Eren begins to move to the rhythm of their music.

Armin eventually lowers himself down in Mikasa's heat, wet and quivering. She's been waiting, wishing to strip her clothes and be fucked silly by either one of them as soon as she felt Eren rise beneath her. Her friends had been talking and drinking and she's mad she became hyper aware of each of their words as their ride sailed on the city streets. But she couldn't focus on only Eren, grind into him like she wanted to. Not in front of everyone. But now it was just her and them. She can go wild with abandon. She allows herself to moan, Armin's length sliding in and out of her. One hand traces the exposed skin under his shirt because she knows he likes being touched there. Eren's rough hands are in her hair, her other hand gripping onto that arm.

She pushes up to meet him and Armin folds his arms around her waist, presses her as close as he can to reach her sweet spot. Only Eren's holding them up but he's strong and determined. Armin catches the rippling veins on the arm that props them up on the seat, hand fisted. He takes a break from Mikasa's lips to kiss the lines that pump blood inside Eren’s body, knows how deliriously good these veins feel inside him. The action is simple, but so loving it beckons Eren to pound faster.

Soon enough they're all barely keeping quiet, her quick pants, Armin's moans, and Eren's low grunts and growls filling the air. The bottle of Hennessy lays forgotten; if anyone is going to touch it again it won't be them. They've already drank and had their fill of each other. Eren pushes himself up and digs his fingernails into the hips of gorgeous man under him, whose mouth is currently latched onto Mikasa’s nipple. She whines, eyes shut with a tear falling down her face. The sight finally breaks him.

“Shit, I'm gonna-” he starts but Armin, bless him, already knows and pushes his ass onto his dick and keeps it there. It only takes couple more thrusts until Eren comes with a long groan, face euphoric.

Mikasa watches his mouth go slack, the street light illuminating his face. He's the only one who's still managed to keep most of his clothes on, tie loose, green shirt disheveled with the sleeves rolled up, and pants pooling around his knees. His body sputters, the veins in his neck go taut and she finds he looks just as magnificent fucking them with his clothes on as he does with them off. She comes shortly afterward.

But Armin still hasn't, face buried in her chest again.

“Come on babe,” Eren says tenderly, finding his stomach to stroke only to meet Mikasa's own hand still there.

“There's no rush you know,” she reassures, resting her head on top of Armin's while wrapping her legs around his and Eren's middle. “We'll keep you here all night if you want”.

“No way...” Armin says from her chest, but his movement becomes more erratic and Eren peppers kisses on his neck and jaw in encouragement. He comes undone, stifling a sob. Mikasa tightens around him in welcome. Eren gives him one last kiss, nuzzling his shoulder.

“I love you guys so much,” Armin sighs, feeling complete after a few minutes of content, happy silence.

“Love you too,” Mikasa says back, smile watery but shining.

“I love you guys the most though,” Eren teases, throwing his arms around them and they tussle and kick like they're nine again, laughs and giggles all around.

 

Outside the limo, the chauffeur stands in the convenient shop telling the cashier on duty of all the weird shit he's seen on the job. The three currently in his limo seem rather unorthodox, if the sounds erupting from his vehicle when he had tried to return gave any indication. Their hearts seemed to be in the right place though.

 

 

* * *

 

They return to the after party later than planned but by then Sasha is ready to go home. The chef rapper did indeed recognize her and was really charming and friendly for a whole of five minutes until Connie introduced himself. He had no idea she had a boyfriend he said. Sasha explained Connie was not her partner. The B-list celebrity made a face. Oh, she was one of _those girls_. And then Connie starting cursing him out and he had to be escorted out. There was no limo waiting for him as he waited outside, so he started talking smack with the security guards. They weren't fans of the douche bag either.

Sasha was left to search for the rest of her party. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were fairly easy to find, near the finger foods and drinks. They were chatting about buying Annie a million teddy bears. She found Ymir telling a guy off for asking her and Historia for a threesome. Jean and Marco were the hardest to locate and eventually they came in front of the bathroom on the third floor. Reiner and Bertholt did rock, paper, scissors to decide who would step in and get a face full of bathroom sex. Bert started crying when he lost so Reiner became the sacrificial lamb. They were indeed in there, but no clothes had been shed or dicks out. Turns out Marco's boldness had made Jean so nervous it was him who turned out to have eaten too much. They ended up just sitting down after Marco cleaned him up and just talked.

“I chucked up my $18 dinner but Marco's my boyfriend now,” Jean announced, sloppy smile on his face. His new boyfriend grinned so hard next to him on the bathroom floor, it hurt. He'd been waiting to get with Jean practically since day one. Despite the male assigned sign on the door, they all came in to give their congrats.

By the time they all meet with Connie back outside, the limo was pulling up, windows rolled down. Armin leans out, questioning look on his reddish face.

“Lil Pork Chop is a jerk,” Sasha informs him, sticking her head in to check on Eren. He looked worn out but alright...but then Mikasa looked also a little wear for tear and the smell in here was...

She pulls herself back out, looking Armin straight in the face.

“I guess I should say congratulations to you guys too?”

Armin's eyes bulge in their sockets. “W-What?”

“Oh. Wow,” Jean says beginning to understand as Connie whistles, Ymir claps her hands and Reiner mutters “knew it” under his breath.

They all file in, Jean obnoxiously slapping his lap so Marco can take a seat. The freckled young man does with a laugh that jingles throughout the car. Annie sits in Bertolt's lap and stretches her legs across Reiner's, lifting her legs to poke his chin with her shoe. Historia and Ymir cuddle, the smaller blond girl growing sleepy from the booze. Sasha sits on Connie, and thanks them all for coming out with her. Despite her idol friend being a jerk she can't say she really cares. She had way too much fun tonight. They all happily tell her it's no problem and begin planning the next person's birthday bash. Annie leans towards Mikasa who happened to be sitting next to Bertolt this time around. “So what's my punishment when we get back to the apartment? You're not going to make me clean the toilet for the next three months are you?”

Mikasa turns to look at Eren and Armin, finally able to snuggle with each other in front of everyone. Eren’s hand is laced with her own. She then turns back to her dear friend.

“No. In fact, I should probably be thanking you”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only Sasha would be a fan of a rapper chef. Oh who am I kidding, I'd eat up that shit.
> 
> If you liked, please leave a kudos, comment or feedback in general. I love those!


End file.
